Memory lane
by howdoyoulikemenow
Summary: Wolf has dissapered Again. he done this many times before. Virginia close to haveing the baby. but a new evil being is behind Wolf not comeing home.
1. Chapter 1

Memory lane After leaving the 9 kingdoms Virginia and Wolf had planed a life together only to have it all taken away when; the one person they least expected came though the mirror. Virginia being only 7 months along with Wolf's child stayed well hidden. She did not nor did she need people worrying about her and her unborn child. She and Wolf had moved to an upper east side house in NY the perfect place to raise a family. But that had been several months ago she had thought that. Now she was just worried sick . She and stared out the large bay window in the living room. She closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth. She didn't want to think of it anymore she had been over very single possible reason for what happened and could not find one that seem to fit what happen. She opened her eyes as she felt a tug in her lower body. She ran her hand over her stomach as she felt another tug opposite of were she felt the first one. As she drifted to sleep with the late afternoon sun pouring though the window the only thing she could think about was the day Wolf came up missing. Wolf and she had just moved into the house. It had been late afternoon like today. Wolf had just finished moving in all the furniture and went to the kitchen. When she walked up behind her.

"Sweeeeeite pie why don't you take a break and let me unpack the rest of the boxes." with that invite Virginia sat down happily as she watched Wolf unpack . Wolf raised up and race to the door an had it open even before the group of men on the other side had a chance to knock.  
" May I help you gentlemen." the startle men jumped before saying.  
" Ahhhhh yes were." Pointing at himself and the men behind him "From the royal majesties of the 8th kingdom ." the man took a breath as he unrolled a parchment and countied to say. " We're was order by the king of the 8th kingdom to come and bring Mr. Wolfer to meet with the king." Virginia walked up to the door and looked over Wolf's shoulder. He turned and talked with her then kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. He walked down the sidewalk as she came out on the porch and he yelled out I'll be back before the sun sets in three days. That had been almost 2 and half months ago. An now she was close to giving birth she lacked 2 weeks from her due date.  
Virginia opened her eyes slowly. She ran her hand over her stomach again. She slowly got up and walked to the bedroom and grab a small brown bag from the closet and stuffed a few outfits in it before walking out the front door.

You My Readers will get to decide what happens next in the story. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting up again Ch2

Virginia slammed the door close and briefly thought not to lock the door. What good would it do her to lock the door. She propped her bag that she had slung over her shoulder and dug out her key; and jammed it into the lock and twisting it to the left. She looked longingly at the green grassy yard one last time as she walked down the sidewalk toward central park. The cars zoomed past her in such a big hurry she thought briefly she was being left in the dust. The heat was almost unbearable. The humidity could choke the life out of someone not well adjusted to the weather in New York. Well she supposed that someone who lived else were would say the same thing of someone who lived here. She stopped in a one but a brief shade she took her bag off her back and sat it down beside her and tugged off her jacket and took a long drink of cool water. Then picked up her bag again and sat off to the park ounce again. She looked up at the clouds then looked at her watch and muttered a silent curse word; and thought it high noon and there going to be a crowd she looked up and sure enough everyone was bumping and shoving there way to were ever they are going. Out of no were a man in a business suit shoved her from behind making her spin around almost falling. as he pasted by he yelled out "watch out will ya."

She pushed her hair out of her face and waited at the cross light. She counted slightly to her self 10 9 8. The loud booming radio over her right shoulder made her turn around and look to see were the sound came from. 7 6 5 4 she looked at her watch again as the sec hand ticked off the last few seconds 3 2 and 1. The light turned from stop to walk and she pushed her way though the crowd.  
At the edge of the woods she stopped and turned around to make sure no one was following her. She jigged and jagged her way though the trees till she found the right area were the mirror was at It was so hard to tell which tree it was beuze of all the trees looked exactly alike. She closed her eyes and stepped though to the other side. Ounce though she stumbled into a metal suit of armor. After picking up Virginia's bag a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder. She need not ask who's hand it was beucze she already knew who's hand it was. She stood and dusted her pants off. She turned around to come face to face with prince Wendell. She smiled to return the smile that spared across his face. "let's go somewhere brighter and not so dusty." Wendell said as he choked on he dust.  
They walked out of the basement to a long corridor with doors lined on the right and left. "so how are you holding up with out Wolf?" he asked as he slide his arm around her shoulder.  
"I---I'm doing ok sometimes I wonder were he's gone off to but what really worries me is that those men who came to get him." virgina said in long breath.  
Wendell stopped and turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her and said

"Don't you worry about Wolf; I'll do everything I can to bring him home before this baby is born." he motioned to the unborn child with his eyes then looked back up and hugged her. They turned and walked down a long flight of stairs to a large round room. Were Wendell called upon Denta a servant that came from the 5th kingdom. "Please can you take Virginia bag up to her room.?" with a bow the Denta took the bag and walked up a flight of stairs to the right and disappeared around a long hall." Virginia wiped her face and walked a slower step and sat down in a chair in the main hall. And leaned back and closed her eyes for just a few seconds. A few minutes later or so she thought she opened eyes to discover she was laying on a bed in one of the many rooms that Wendell had in the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

FRIEND OR FOE **meeting LOUSIE **

A sharp rap came on the door as a small head poked in…

"are you up dearie?" 

" it's me lousie."

Virginia sat up on the bed. Her eyes adjusting to the low light of the room.. She thought _how did I get up here.. Here in the room… here in this bed.._ she shrugged her thoughts as lousie spoke in turn

" nothing to fret none."

" you fell asleep down stairs.

" Wendell thought it might be best for you to sleep in a bed not a chair."

Virginia looked over at Lousie who stood before her…her small stature

Was nothing anyone couldn't miss. She stood a mere 3ft and 2in Virginia estimated. She had a head fully of soft bubbling golden curls…it was well into her thought train before it her like a sock of rocks…

" how did you?" 

Lousie walked over and put a finger on Virgina's head 

" I can hear people and creatures thoughts as clear as day…or night….silly me.."

Virginia quieted her thoughts so that Lousie couldn't here what she was thinking…reading people thoughts…_well ok maybe not reading them but hearing them was just the same rude…Rude…RUDE….what if she was thinking something that shouldn't be thought…that could and would possible get quite dangerous…_She pulled back the bed covers sitting on the edge of the bed.. She stretched and yawned…

Lousie turned quickly when she heard " _over here."_

" did you say something?" Lousie asked of Virginia 

" no nothing at all." Virginia stated back

Lousie went back to the small closet and opened and pulled out a large blue velvet dress…that Virginia thought was to die of…she carried the dress back to the bed. Laved it out smooth and then fetched a matching pair of equally stunning shoes and set them on the floor.. She then turned and started walking out the door before say…

" I know dearie Wendell what his guest in the finest clothes while they are here."

" But I didn't say anything…" Virginia stammered as Lousie left the room..

" No but you thought it." Lousie closed the door…and left..

Virginia dressed quickly and left the room.. She was walking down the hall way when she ran into Devon the servant.

" Ohh there you are Devon.. Do you know were Wendell is?"

" I do believe he and several other are in the great room.."

Virginia took off walking then turned to say thank you but Devon had disappeared out of sight…oddly she thought but she kept walking…

She passed several floor to ceiling high paintings of the prince and some other apparently famous people…one including Her and wolf, with the prince and her father… she neared the great room not that it was hard to find with all of the screaming and yelling coming out of the room…She stopped briefly outside the room…taking a deep breath she entered.. As soon as she stepped foot in the room it got quite…the kind of of quite were u can hear a pin drop and hit the floor kind of of quite…

Wendell stood up quickly walking to her as he said

"Virginia there you are." " Did you sleep well?"

He unshed her in side with his arm around her waist…

" have a seat please take a seat.." 

Virginia farther cameing bounding out of his seat when he saw his daughter. He rushed over to her and threw his arm around her…yelling out 

" Ohh my daughter how are?"

"dad"

" It so good to see you.." Tony said as he looked at her bending over he added " hey it's me your grandpa."

"DAD." Virginia said…

"I'm right here you don't have to yell as loud or crush me to death."

Tony backed away…smiling he turned to everyone say 

"this is my daughter…" 

He sat down again in the chair as Virginia took a seat a few seats away..

Wendell stood up and annoced now that Virginia was her they could start talk of how to find wolf and how to bring him home…around and around the conversation went.. On and on over and over the room soon became a blur a blinding blur…everyone trying to talk louder than the one before; she or he could be heard…Virginia managed to catch a few words from time to time

"Maybe somehow the evil queen isn't dead."

" No that is a ridualas answer don't be silly."

" then how do you explain the 8th kingdom."

"Maybe Virginia know more than she is saying."

"yeah maybe she does."

Virginia stood quickly and hitting the table with her hand.. She had everyone attention…Everyone closed there mouth and looked over at her..

She stood there a moment before saying.

" I don't know how you people can talk like that."

" how can you people possible think that I… that I had something to do with were my wolf is at.."

" this is not right… I want wolf back home more than you people."

" we have a life…"

" if you don't plan on finding wolf then I will"

Virginia took a step back and placed her hand on her chest and took a sharp breath.. Several people made the move to her.. She stopped them in the tracks and she left out of the room.. Walking slowly down the hall she braced her self against the walls.. She took a staggered breath and blew out slowly…

Lousie came walking down the hall opposite of Virginia and rushed quickly to her when she saw her bending over in the hall.. She had been carrying several towels with her but dropped them all when she had ran over to her..

" Virginia are you alright…is something wrong.."

She put a small arm around Virginia and helped her to her room.. Helping her lay back down on the bed…she turned quickly leavening out the door she ran to the great room….bursting in she yelled out quickly 

" HELP Virginia babes time HURRY."

Wendell and Tony ran out of the room and up the hall and burst into Virginia room. Tony dashed over to the bed and grab his daughter hand.. Kissing the back of her hand. He looked at her…smiling as he said 

"everything is going to be ok…don't worry none know…"

Virginia took a stabbing pain of air…and almost passed out due to the pain… Several hours later she lay on her bed propped up on pillows looking down on her 2 not 1 little surprise baby but 2... A boy and a girl.. She hadn't thought of any girls name…not even really any boys names… she had just know that she and wolf had planned to do that before he disappeared.. 

As she stared down on them she thought _what am I going to call you to._

She laved back on the bed and closed her eyes…

When she awoke again…Lousie was in the room tending to the babies

She turned and smiled at Virginia…she said so have you thought of any names yet…she walked over to the bed and hand Virginia her daughter..

Virginia ran her fingers over the baby head and smiled saying 

" I think I'll call you…"

Lousie startled Virginia as she said quietly " how bout the name LEAH." 

" it's such a pretty name don't you think.. I think it's a wonderful name."

Virginia looked down on her daughter and thought _I think so to…my princess my flower my LEAH BETH…_Virginia looked up quietly as Lousie stood there with Virginia son…they trade babies and she put Leah Beth to sleep in the golden rocker…Mother looked down at her son…he grasped her finger holding it tightly she thought _too bad my wolf your wolf isn't here to see you…he be so happy._ Virginia looked up out of thought and said I know you name shall be MICH MIE…Lousie walked over and said that is a nice name to.. He loves it too. Virginia looked up at her and asked

" what do you mean he loves it to?'

Lousie said sometime just sometimes when a baby is born it's thoughts are so pure…so innocent it's like the baby is me and I'm the baby…it's not that often that happens but sometimes…it is and it is so…good to…babies can help us learn things about people…they know good from evil.. They can't speak but they can show us what really going on…Lousie looked up and said well I'll let the 3 of you get some more sleep…smiling she left the room…


End file.
